


I've moved this story!

by deutschtard



Series: The Dancer and the Doctor [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschtard/pseuds/deutschtard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little note</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've moved this story!

I've moved the series "The Dancer and the Doctor" into a "Chapters of a work" format, as opposed to the "Works of a series" format, as they were technically more chapters than standalone works.

Please, if you want to keep reading this series, you can find it here:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/1101966

New chapters will be updated as I write them, and I do hope that I'll be able to write them more often than I have been! I don't intend to abandon this series.


End file.
